The present invention relates to insulated building panel element adapted to receive and hold fastening means such as nails, for attachment of modular elements such as ceramic tiles, slates, protective plates, shingles and the like.
French Pat. No. 70 16211, French publication No. 2,048,401 discloses a panel element comprising a plurality of wooden strips secured to a back-up flat element made of wood, and strips of foam covering the back-up element between the wooden strips. Since it is desirable to limit on the one hand the weight of such panel element to a reasonable degree, and on the other hand the quantity of wood necessary for its fabrication, it is necessary in such construction to keep the thickness of the panel element rather small, thereby diminishing its rigidity as well as its stability and insulating properties.